A Different Kind of Magic
by horcruxorhallows
Summary: Dylan Watson lives with his wizard father, who is an Auror, and witch step-mother. He is about to begin his first year at Hogwarts. What will happen when Rodolphus Lestrange, whom Dylan's father put in Azkaban, gets out, regroups with the Death Eaters and targets the Watson family?


**A/N: Hi everybody! Just to get a few things straight before this story progresses; 1. I am fully aware that Scorpius Malfoy and Teddy Lupin were not the same age. 2. In this story, Billius Button, a character I made up, was sort of Voldemort's right-hand man. 3. Any other contradictions you spot are planned and are part of the story. Please let me know what you think of this! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind."- John F. Kennedy

* * *

The rain poured down from the grey skies above the gloomy streets of the village. The sidewalks were deserted, for anybody brave and/or stupid enough to step outside would find themselves saturated in rain water. Even the roads were almost empty due too the slipperiness of the concrete. There was, however, a single man, hidden beneath a cloak, a hood shadowing his face, who strode so fast through the alleyways he may have been running. He appeared to be in a rush, for he did not stop before crossing roads to check it was safe. One or two people shook their heads from their windows at his foolishness. One hand was in his robe pocket, clenched on his wand, ready too pull it out should he need it, while his other hand flopped to his side, swinging in time to his paces.  
He turned out of an alleyway and, despite a large truck rocketing towards him, he strode out into the road, apparently unaware, or rather, unconcerned of the approaching vehicle that threatened to flatten him. The driver honked his horn furiously at him but these appeared to agitate the robbed man, and so he stopped dead in the middle of the road, still facing the sidewalk. The driver, however, continued to speed towards him, and he become closer, and closer, and closer until he was a second away from flattening the man-  
But rather than flattening him, the truck gave an almighty jump and a front flip over the hooded man, and landed with a resounding crash on the other side, upside down. The man seemed either oblivious, or unconcerned by the proceedings, and continued to walk, but as he did so, the truck burst into the flames, the driver still inside.  
Finally, the man reached his destination, the crash still in view behind him. He faced a gloomy, dark door and knocked three times. The door swung open instantly, revealing a long-faced, blonde haired man, his wand aloft, pointed squarely at the hooded man's chest.  
'Good afternoon, Dolohov,' said the hooded man gruffly. The blonde haired man, called Dolohov, lowered his wand a fraction, glaring at the man.  
'You bloody fool,' he spat. 'Get in here.'  
He stepped back and the hooded man stepped inside. He followed Dolohov into a kitchen, where two other men sat; Rodolphus Lestrange and Thorfinn Rowle.  
'Billius Button,' said Dolohov to the hooded man. 'In the flesh.'  
The man removed his cloak and showed his face, which was scarred and war-worn. Button placed his cloak on the back of a chair before sitting down.  
'Rodolphus,' said Button, acting unconvincingly surprised. 'I thought you were in Azkaban?'  
'I got out,' said Rodolphus needlessly. 'Shacklebolt released me early because I was a good boy.'  
Button laughed harshly before turning to Rowle.  
'And where have you been?' asked Button.  
'In hiding,' grunted Rowle. 'Me and Yaxley went up North when the Dark Lord fell. Managed to escape Azkaban. We stayed up there for a while until Dolohov, who we knew was on the run, contacted us and asked us to meet him. On the way here, we got ambushed by some foreign Aurors. They got Yaxley, but I got away.'  
'Poor, poor Yaxley,' sighed Button.  
'Yes, very sad, but Button,' said Dolohov firmly, 'What the hell do you think you're doing, tipping a truck over right outside our front door! You're attracting attention to this house, which holds four Undesirables inside it, that even Muggles are aware of-'  
'The Fedelius Charm,' said Button. 'It still holds strong, does it not? Had you not sent me a letter bearing instructions on how to get in, I would not have been able too. It matters not who turns up in this street for they cannot see this house.'  
Dolohov looked reassured.  
'So, I assume we're going to regroup the Death Eaters, then?' said Rodolphus.  
'That is the plan, I think,' said Dolohov, scratching his stubble. 'We will try too recreate the power the Dark Lord had for ourselves. But first, we must recruit ex-Death Eaters who are not in Azkaban, and who are not wanted men, either.'  
'Draco Malfoy,' said Button instantly.  
'Lucius' son?' said Rowle. 'Don't be thick, Button, the boy's a traitor. I heard he's even friendly with Potter nowadays.'  
'I wouldn't trust him,' said Dolohov.  
'Look,' said Button. 'We need someone too help us get Watson's boy, and Malfoy is ideal. He's got a son, in the same year as Dylan Watson!'  
'A first year, Button!' cried Dolohov. 'What use will a first year be?'  
'You honestly think that Draco Malfoy will not have been privately teaching his son so that he will be the best in the year?' said Button, smirking. 'You know him as well as I do.'  
'We would be better off contacting a seventh-year Slytherin,' said Rowle. 'Seeing if he's interested. I heard theres a boy called Samlik Flint, going into his sixth year-'  
'The son of Marcus Flint?' said Rodolphus. 'He might as well be half-troll, with his brains.'  
'I know more,' said Rowle calmly. 'Harrieta Gaines, seventh year; Jonathan Dayley, sixth year-'  
'No, Rowle, we can't take the risk of them snitching on us,' said Button firmly.  
'But-'  
'I SAID NO, ROWLE!'  
The three other men froze. Button was glaring around at them, fury in his eyes. They had, perhaps, forgot his temper and, most importantly, forgot how high up he had been in Voldemort's ranks. Underneath the table, Rowle was clasping his wand, ready to defend himself should he need too.  
'Perhaps you do not remember,' said Button, calmer, but the danger imminent in his voice, 'what the Dark Lord said before he fell. "Should I be unable too take charge, Button shall be in command."'  
None of them dared too question him. They had all seen what Button had done too Mulciber when he had returned from a failed mission back when Voldemort was in power.  
'I am in charge of the Death Eater's now, is that clear?' said Button quietly. 'You obey me.'  
Dolohov, however, had put his foot down.  
'If it were not for me you wouldn't have a group to be in charge of,' he said, outraged. 'Sorry, Button, but you're not telling me what to do.'  
Button's face was expressionless as he surveyed Dolohov, whom he had used to get on rather well with, but his attitude, thought Button, had changed for the worse and something would have to be done about that- perhaps in front of the others to set the example?  
'I'm afraid that I cannot accept that proposal, Dolohov,' said Button. He raised his wand. Dolohov plunged his hand into his robes but before he had even pulled it out; 'Crucio!'  
Dolohov and his chair were sent flying into the wall opposite with the force of the spell, and even after he hit the wall and his chair broke too pieces, he fell to the floor, screaming and squirming, begging to be killed, begging for mercy, begging for forgiveness.  
Rowle and Rodolphus were on their feet, watching, horrified, as Dolohov continued too scream. And then it stopped. Button flicked his wand upwards and Dolohov panted, thinking it was over. Button smirked nastily before aiming once more;  
'Locomotor!'  
Dolohov was flung into the air, his left foot first, dangling from it as though something were holding it. Button waved his wand downwards and Dolohov was slammed into the floor, where he was released, unconcious.  
'I think I have made my point,' said Button calmly. 'Fix him up. How many bedrooms in this house?'  
'Four,' said Rowle at once, fearful.  
'The biggest one will be my personal quarters,' said Button. 'Make it comfortable for me, Rowle. Rodolphus, you patch Dolohov up.'  
'Where are you going?' demanded Rodolphus. Button paused.  
'I am going to meet with Draco Malfoy.'


End file.
